Avengers: Once More, With Feeling
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Manhattan is alive with the sound of music as a mysterious force causes everyone in town to burst into full musical numbers, revealing their innermost secrets as they do. But some people are dancing so much that they simply burst into flames, and it becomes clear that maybe living in a musical isn't so great after all...


***** Is at the beginning and end of the song*****

 **In my stories, Loki as changed for the greater good** _ **.**_ **Each character's life is a little different from the movie, new writer for the avengers, so I'm still working on the details.** **Enjoy!**

 _ **It was just an ordinary day for the avengers…. Or so they thought.**_

 _ **AVENGERS**_

 _ **Rowan Blanchard**_

 _ **Sabrina Carpenter**_

 _ **Robert Downey Jr.**_

 _ **Chris Evans**_

 _ **Chris Hemsworth**_

 _ **Scarlett Johansson**_

 _ **Mark Ruffalo**_

 _ **J**_ _ **eremy Renner**_

 _ **Tom Hiddleston**_

 _ **Samuel l Jackson**_

 _ **Guest Staring James Earl Jones And Jeremy Irons**_

 _ *******_ **Hope: Every single day, the same arrangement;**

 **We go out and fight the fight.**

 **Still I always feel this strange estrangement,**

 **Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.**

 **I've been making shows of trading blows,**

 **Just hoping no one knows,**

 **That I've been going through the motions,**

 **Walking though the part,**

 **Nothing seems to freeze my heart.**

 **I was always brave and kind of righteous,**

 **I now find I'm breaking.**

 **Crawl out of your grave, you find this fight**

 **It doesn't mean a thing**

 **Brandon: She ain't got that swing.**

 **Hope: -Pause- Thanks for noticing.**

 **Brandon: She is pretty well with fiends from Hell**

 **But lately we can tell .**

 **That she's just going through the motions**

 **Faking it somehow.**

 **She's not even half the girl she...Owww!**

 **Hope: Will I stay this way forever?**

 **Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?**

 _ **Andy: How can I repay—**_

 **Hope: Whatever! I don't want to _be_**

 **Going through the motions.**

 **Losing all my drive.**

 **I can't even see.**

 **If this is really me.**

 **And I just wanna be ~alive~.** _ *******_

Hope was an optimistic child, but she sure as _hell_ didn't sing about her problems.

"This is _**NOT**_ yayzez!" Hope yelled and ran back home as quickly as she could.

 **LATER**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

I walked into the Avengers-tower to see everybody, minus Megan who with Cara, her math tutor.

"Hey Hope, did Megan get to her tutor's alright?" Brooklyn asked me, but I only half-heard her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think so….. Ok… Umm. Crazy questions….. Has anybody here…. Burst into song?!" I asked and everybody here exchanged mysterious glances.

"Holy shit!" Tony yelled, shocked to the heart…. Well, his electromagnet anyways.

"I thought it was just us!" Client yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"What did you sing about?" Thor, my Dad asked me.

"Uhhhhhh….. World peace." I told him and he nodded.

"It was disturbing." Steve told me and I sighed, putting my hair behind my ears.

"Anyways, we need to find out what is causing this before it happens again! And I for one—" Brooklyn started to say…..

 _ *******_ **Bruce: I've got a theory, that it's a demon,**

 **A dancing demon. No, that doesn't sound right.**

 **Tony: I've got a theory, some guy is drinkin'!**

 **And we're all stuck inside his fantasy-world-roleplay.**

 **Steve: I've got a theory we should work this out.**

 **Brooklyn, Natasha and Clint: It's getting freaky, what's this giddy singing all about?**

 **Steve: It could be Loki! The tricks of Loki…! Which is preposterous 'cause Loki has changed, Thor's brother, Megan's father and trying to make up for the things he's done and I'll just sit back down.**

 **Thor: I've got a theory, it could be bunnies!**

 **{Pause}**

 **Brooklyn: I've got a—**

 **Thor: BUNNIES AREN'T AS CUTE LIKE EVERYBODY SUPPOSES! THEY GOT THEM HOPPY LEGS AND TWITCHY LITTLE NOSES! AND WHAT'S WITH All THE CARROTS? WHAT DO THEY NEED SUCH GOOD EYESIGHT FOR ANYWAY?! BUNNIES, BUNNIES! IT MUST BE BUNNIES!**

 **{Pause} ...or maybe Thanos.**

 **Natasha: I've got a theory we should work this fast.**

 **Steve and Bruce: Because it clearly could get serious before it's past.**

 **Hope: I've got a theory, it doesn't matter.**

 **What can't we face if we're together?**

 **What's in this place that we can't weather?**

 **Saving lives? We've all been there.**

 **The same old trips. Why should we care?**

 **All: What can't we do if we get in it?**

 **We'll work it through within a minute.**

 **We have to try. We'll pay the price.**

 **It's do or die.**

 **Thor: Hey, I've died twice!**

 **All except Bruce: What can't we face if we're together?**

 **Bruce: What can't we face?**

 **What's in this place that we can't weather?**

 **Bruce: If we're together.**

 **All: There's nothing we can't face.**

 **Thor: Except for bunnies…** _ *******_

"Yeah, you see! _That_ was disturbing." Steve yelled and I looked at him, strangely.

"I thought it was inventive." Bruce stated, sitting down.

"So what is it? What's causing it?" I asked and Thor looked at me.

"I thought it didn't matter." He told me and I sighed.

"Well, I'm not exactly quivering in my stylish, yet affordable Goth look, but I defiantly think that something is going on here. And that doesn't typically lead to sparkles and kittens." I told his, with a sarcastic grin.

"Is it just us? I mean, if it's just us that could mean a spell or something more serious." Brooklyn stated and Thor opened the window.

 _ *******_ **Bones: I solved. The. Murder case!**

 **Booth: She solved the murder case!** _ *******_

Thor closed the window.

"It's not just us and your Earthly ways of singing the tune of these songs!" He said, with his smile and I groaned, banging my head on the table.

 **LATER**

Megan ran into the room, both of them with a huge smile.

"Oh my god. You will never believe what happened at Cara's today." Megan said, excitedly.

"Everybody started singing and dancing?" I asked, dully, not looking up from the book that I was reading to figure this out.

"I gave birth to a compsognathus." She, stated as she sat down.

"Holy shit, did it sing?" Tony asked as Megan threw her backpack down on the table.

"So, you guys too, huh?" Megan asked and I nodded.

"So what did you guys sing about?" Thor asked her and she let out a sigh.

"Math."

"Tha-That's right! The, the volume. The text." Loki yelled, as he ran in.

"When did you get here?" Steve asked and Loki smiled.

"I'm Loki, I'm always here."

"And what text?" Megan asked him.

"The volume-y text. You know? The, the **{mumbles}** report." Thor told her and I stared at him for a minute.

"The who and the what now?" I asked him.

"Oh, there's just a few volumes at _the_ _bookstore_ that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals. It might be relevant." Loki told us and I nodded, that's quite astute.

"Oh, yeah! They could—" Megan tried to say, but Steve interrupted her.

"Well, I'm quite close to begin investigating _bunnies_ at the moment, so I'm open to anything."

"Cool, Loki and I will go and check it out and we'll give you a call." Thor told us and he and his brother left.

"Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open." Thor stated, walking out the door.

 **WITH LOKI AND THOR**

 **/Thor's P.O.V/**

"Do we have any books at _all_ at home?"

"Well, who wants to be inside on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going around ...those _girls_ are checking you out." Loki told me and I turned to see to blondes walking past us.

"What? What are they looking at?" I asked and he scoffed.

"The hotness of you, God Of Smartness." He replied, elbowing me in the side.

"Those girls really thought I was hot?" I asked and he smiled.

"Completely." He told me.

"I'm just ... not used to that. They were really looking at me?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes. And you can't imagine what they see in you, brother."

"I know exactly what they see in me. _You."_

 *****Thor: I lived my life in shadow.**

 **Never the sun on my face.**

 **It didn't seem so sad, though.**

 **I figured that was my place.**

 **Now I'm bathed in light.**

 **Something just isn't right.**

 **I'm under your spell.**

 **How else could it be?**

 **Anyone would notice me?**

 **It's magic, I can tell.**

 **How you set me free.**

 **Brought me out so easily.**

 **I saw a realm without magic.**

 **Hope and cheers in the air.**

 **I always looked around it.**

 **I was the only one there.**

 **But your power shone**

 **Brighter than any I've known.**

 **I'm under your spell.**

 **Nothing I can do.**

 **You just helped me through.**

 **You worked your power so well**

 **Finally, I knew.**

 **Everything I dreamed was true.**

 **You made me believe.**

 **The beach to the tide.**

 **We helped eachother in time.**

 **I'm under your spell.**

 **Surging like the sea.**

 **Helping you so aimlessly.**

 **I break with every scrape.**

 **Lost in desolate.**

 **Spread beneath my Lauki tree**

 **You make me believe!**

 **You make me believe.**

 **You make me believe.**

 **You make me believe.**

 **You make me believe.*****

 **/Tony's P.O.V/**

Sometimes, I can't help but think what my life would be like if I never formed the avengers. Never kept **_The Avengers_ ** tower.

 *****I died.  
Not so long ago. **

**But they can make me feel.**

 **Like it isn't so**

 **And why I wonder who I would be.  
I think I finally know.  
Mmm, mmm.  
**

 **I'm scared.  
Ashamed of what I feel.  
And you can't tell the ones you love.  
You know they couldn't deal.**

 **Whisper in a dead man's ear, it doesn't make it real.**

 **That's great.  
But I don't wanna play.  
'Cause being with you touches me.  
More than I can say.  
But since I'm only old to them.  
I'm saying stay away.  
And let me be in peace.**

 **Let me be in peace!  
Let me get some sleep!  
**

 **Let me take my life and bury it in a hole six foot deep!  
I can lay my body down, but I can't find my sweet release!  
So let me rest be peace!**

 **You know…  
They've got a willing to stay.  
And I just love to play the thought that they might misbehave. **

**But till they do I'm telling you, stop visiting my grave.  
**

 **And let me be in peace!**

 **I know I should go.  
But they follow me like a man possessed.  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast.**

 **And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed. If my heart could beat, it would break my chest.**

But I can see they're unimpressed

 **So leave me be!  
And let me be in peace!  
Let me get some sleep!**

 **Let me take my life and bury it in a hole six foot deep!**

 **I can lay my body down, but I can't find my sweet release...**

 **Let me be in peace.  
Why won't you.  
Let me be in peace?**

"So ... This. Isn't over then?"

 **/Nobody's P.O.V/**

 **It's dark. A man is tap-dancing across the floor. His expression is scared and desperate. He continues dancing and suddenly bursts into flame, screaming.**

 **He falls to the floor in front of a pair of feet in red shoes and red pants.**

 **Pan up to reveal a demon in a red suit, with red skin and a pointy chin.**

" **Now, that's entertainment."**


End file.
